Since the past, a method of fixing a shunt resistor to a busbar with using a bolt and a nut is known. In the method, holes are in advance formed in electrode portions of the shunt resistor and the busbar, and they are fixed with the bolt through the holes and the nut fastened thereto. Also, an electrode portion of the shunt resistor is in advance formed like a bolt, and a busbar is fixed to the shunt resistor by using a nut fastened with the bolt (see WO 2011-068205 as an example)
However, in the fixing method with using the bolt and the nut, when they move freely each other, work for fixing them might become troublesome. When a hole in the electrode portion is made to be a female screw, a power concentrates on the thread of the screw. The hardness of copper material used for the electrodes is low. When the electrode is a thin plate, enough clinging strength might not be obtained.
There are cases that a circuit board, on which a current detection circuit is mounted, is fixed on a shunt resistor. For an example, a terminal formed on the circuit board is fixed to an electrode of the shunt resistor by soldering. In the case, there is a problem that a fixed position of the circuit board by the solder can not be determined exactly, and that fixing strength becomes insufficient.